


WhatCould Go Wrong?

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: That Summer's Day [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to try underwater blowjobs. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WhatCould Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Rub It In' but can be read alone.

‘So’ Blaine begins, as he swims over to the edge of the pool, Kurt joining him. ‘Let me get this straight. You decided- you decided it would be fun to give me a massage until I came?’

‘Yep,’ Kurt grins, cheeks flushed from the pool.

‘Kurrt.’ Blaine moans in annoyance. ‘Seriously? I was like, so embarrassed.’

‘Oh come on. You liked it ,right?’

‘Errr no? I thought- I thought I was imagining you doing everything. God, Kurt, you are..you’re..’

‘Yep?’ Kurt retorts, treading water next to Blaine, who appears still worn out from his orgasm as he’s clutching the tiles of the edge of the pool. Blaine rolls his eyes and playfully ducks Kurt’s head under water so he comes up spluttering.

‘Hey!’ Kurt coughs, water dripping off his face. ‘You are-‘ he runs a hand over his hair before realising .’OH MY GOD BLAINE!’

His shouting really does suggest something’s very wrong and Blaine asks a hurried ‘What?’ For a moment he’s scared he’s really hurt Kurt but then Kurt’s reply flushes him with a relief before he gets worried the neighbours have heard.

‘MY HAIR! BLAINE!’

‘God Kurt, you had me worried. Your hair is fine!’

‘It’s wet,’ Kurt snaps, grin turned into a frown.

‘Well, yeah?’ Blaine smiles at how his boyfriend is so…well, Kurt. ‘Kurt babe, we’re in a pool. Did you not expect to get wet?’

‘You’re horrible!’ Kurt retorts, ducking Blaine under in return and enjoying his choking resurface. As Blaine reaches up to rub the chlorine water out his eyes, Kurt pushes him around and Blaine obliges.

Kurt jumps up onto Blaine’s back, hooking his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, feet meeting around the slightly curved out belly and hooking. His arms loop round Blaine’s neck and an inquisitive finger pokes at the short dark hair on Blaine’s chest.

‘Oh, hello,’ Blaine giggles, thrilled with the intimacy. Then he realises. He supposes he’s stupid to have forgotten.

Something long and very, very hard was rolling into his back. Something located in between Kurt’s legs.

‘God, Kurt,’ He whispers, so as to only share this moment with him. ‘You feel…beautiful.’

Kurt smiles and nuzzles his head into Blaine’s neck, his doughy nose rubbing against the tan shoulder. ‘I love you.’ It’s a small, familiar gesture but it means so much. And the sudden romance of the situation was like a cool air blowing over them, separating them from the heat of the summer.

‘Kurt honey,’ Blaine continues to talk quietly, the gravelly sound of his voice making Kurt’s breath hitch. ‘Let me see you.’

The water allows Kurt to slide elegantly off his boyfriends back and his toes brush against the pool’s floor. Blaine turns around and automatically their fingers find each other, hands locking together. ‘You’re so big.’ Blaine reaches down to give the tent of Kurt’s shorts a stroke, his hand coming upwards into the light, scrawny hairs leading up to Kurt’s belly button. Kurt instantly buckles under slightly, body arching inwards in reaction.

‘Fuck,’ he cries, it’s almost silent, on the verge of being uncontrolled. ‘Oh Blaine,’ he wraps his biceps around him and Blaine dips a hand into Kurt’s shorts, happy to touch the hard cock wedged between Kurt’s skin and the nylon, threatening to poke out. Blaine rubs the tip of it with his thumb, feeling the thicker-than-water prec um which has already oozed out.

‘I’ve got you,’ he whispers, as he guides Kurt backwards so he can lean against the edge of the pool. Kurt’s limbs seem to have gone limp with the sudden intensity of the situation and he stretches his neck back and arches his body out towards Blaine as Blaine takes his cock in his hand, the water weight making it gently bob around.

Blaine starts moving his hand up and down Kurt’s length, the pool water providing an unfamiliar texture to Kurt’s cock. The water doesn’t make things as smooth as lube, but it certainly helps. And from the muffled noises Kurt’s trying to keep quiet, he’s definitely enjoying it.

‘Oh Blaine,’ he moans; hands clinging onto the back of Blaine’s tanned, muscular back. ‘Oh.’

Blaine pauses his hand for a moment, stopping the pumping action, to lean in to Kurt and kiss him. Their moist lips drag against each other and Blaine parts his, dipping his tongue in and out of Kurt’s mouth, feeling Kurt’s own brush against his. Their saliva mixes and Blaine kisses harder, pressing firm kisses onto the boy. Kurt thrusts his hips forward, eager for Blaine to resume his actions and Blaine does, slowly sliding his fisted hand up and down Kurt, teasing his fingers around Kurt’s balls’ He brings down his other hand from where it’s wrapped around Kurt’s waist and cups the bottom of Kurt’s balls as he continues the stroking with his other hand. Kurt moans in appreciation and arches his back even more, loud, violent noises escaping from his throat.

‘Kurt, shhh,’ Blaine hushes, calming Kurt. ‘Kurt,’ Kurt opens his round, wide eyes to look at him. ‘Be quiet for me okay?’ Kurt nods in agreement and hopes he can, but it’s just so good, so hot and the unbelievable tightness around his body, closing in on his muscles was just so hard to control.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine breathes voice warm against the cool drops of water on Kurt’s shoulder. ‘Can I blow you?’

Kurt makes a strangled sound in reply, inaudible, but from the way his hips arch forward’s into Blaine’s already hardening dick, Blaine knows his answer.

‘Blaine honey… I don’t exactly want to move right now.’

‘I know,’ comforts Blaine. ‘I’ll carry you inside, okay?’

‘Please Blaine.’ Kurt’s almost shouting. ‘Just-just here, okay? I can’t- I can’t move right now.’

The intense heat around Kurt has made him feel like if he moves, everything will be lost, everything good will be broken. Kurt doesn’t want to move for one second, he’s clinging into the heat grasped around him.

‘You want me to do it here?’ Kurt leans into him so their noses slowly rub against each other; Blaine’s long, fluttering eyelashes mere centimetres away from Kurt’s.

‘Yes,’ Kurt moans in reply, knocking his head side to side in pleasure as Blaine squeezes the tip of his hard, flushed cock.

Blaine looks around, worried about how to do this and checking no one was watching. Did Kurt really want an underwater blowjob? And Blaine was expected to give it to him? Kurt was thrashing his head around, moaning little ‘yes’s as Blaine continued jerking him off, little blobs of pre cum mixing in with the cool, chlorinated water. Blaine decides he might as well go for it. What could go wrong?

Blaine takes a deep breath and sinks down to his knees, fighting against the water to stay there. Thankful his parents made him take swim lessons, he opens his eyes, blinking back against the water. Kurt’s cock is still in his hand, surrounded by shortly trimmed pubes that have turned sleek in the water.

He puts Kurt’s cock to his lips and opens his mouth wide, taking in as much as he can whilst trying not to swallow too much water. He feels Kurt’s knees give way slightly, as they so often do when he gets blowjobs standing up. Blaine presses onto the vein underlining the base of Kurt’s cock with his tongue, putting pressure on the skin. All to soon though, he’s becoming as light headed as Kurt is, though his is from lack of oxygen, not the drowning in pleasure. He pulls off Kurt’s cock and resurfaces, gasping for air and breathing in loud, broken cries.

‘Oh god,’ Kurt moans, seeping his arms round Blaine.. ‘That feels so, so good Blaine.’

Blaine leans in to kiss him. Transferring the taste of the salty pre cum which lingers on his reddened lips onto Kurt’s and dives back down to continue.

This time, he knows what he’s doing, and he attaches himself to Kurt quicker and begins moving his head back and forth in much quicker strokes. His hands clench onto the back of Kurt’s thighs and he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him into giving the right pace. Kurt’s cock sinks lower and lower into his throat, his throat tightens in protest but he concentrates on relaxing himself, slowly he lets Kurt’s cock slide deeper into his throat, the long, thick length a now familiar feel to his mouth.

He ignores Kurt’s persistent movements of rocking his shoulder’s back and forth to slide off again and comes up again; once again lungs begging for air. Kurt’s moaning out loud, the cries hitting against the harsh silence of the evening. It’s Blaine’s turn to choke out ‘Oh my God,’ and he’s not sure if it’s due to the extreme lack of oxygen or because what he’s doing now is just so, so hot. His dick is pounding, the tip poking out from the top of his shorts and he cups himself with his hand, pressing into his body and groaning in relief. Kurt reaches in to remove his hand, and attend to Blaine with his own; both of them crying out loud when he does in pleasure.

‘Do you trust me?’ Kurt asks, watching Blaine’s eyes blink and his head nod once in response.

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods to Blaine to do the same. Blaine does and is then dragged under by a strong arm which pushes his muscular shoulder down.

Underwater, they both open their eyes and smile, streams of bubbles running up to the surface, escaping from their mouths. Kurt brings a finger to his lips as if to hush Blaine. Kurt swims rounds so that he’s crouched over Blaine; Blaine’s body lighting on the hard tiled floor. Kurt sweeps down Blaine’s shorts and wriggles out of his own with the assistance of Blaine. They watch as their clothes float up to the top of the water; undoubtedly giving away what was happening underneath to anyone who intruded.

Kurt opens his mouth hungrily, and sinks himself down on Blaine is one sleek motion, gagging slightly as water fills his mouth as well as Blaine’s dark, hung cock. Underneath him, Blaine returns the favour and their mouths are both soon sucking on each other, gag reflexes both trained enough to not react. Kurt’s lungs are stronger than Blaine’s, something to do with how Kurt’s always been part of the New directions, where top, energetic choreography was a must whereas Blaine had been trained to slowly step from side to side with a click of his fingers accompanying. This is seems, is a contributing factor to why Kurt is still at his comfort level while Blaine’s beginning to struggle slightly.

Blaine takes his mouth off Kurt’s dick and licks it quickly before trying to slide out from under Kurt to get air. Kurt, however, is oblivious to Blaine’s wishes and keeps on licking the slit of his cock, holding it with his hand to steady it.

This doesn’t agree with Blaine. Blaine desperately needs air, now.

Under Kurt, Blaine begins to wriggle around, trying to lift Kurt off him. Kurt resists, still comfortable with the air he has left, thinking that Blaine wants something rougher. Blaine squirms and squirms, lungs screaming out at him as panic begins to set in. He needs out. Right now. It takes a good kick till Kurt takes the hint, and that kick goes right into Kurt’s eye, causing them both to swim up to the surface, spluttering out. Blaine, from the panic running through his veins as adrenaline kicks in, Kurt at the sudden thumping in his right eye.

‘What the hell?’ chokes Kurt, cum covered hand covering his eye.

‘I’m sorry,’ Blaine wheezes, climbing out of the pool , body bent over as he takes long, laud, deep breathes. His nakedness dawns on him and he tries to cover himself with one hand as his other spreads out over his chest, rubbing over where his heart was. The attempt is useless though, Blaine knows full well that he’s too big to be covered with one hand, despite the fact his raging boner is long gone. Something about almost drowning is so unromantic; despite what Titanic seems to portray.

‘I was –‘Blaine chokes, coughing up a splash of water. ‘Drowning-‘ He wheezes. ‘Kurt’.

Realisation dawns on Kurt and he scrambles out the pool to check his boyfriend. ‘Oh my god! Blaine! You should have said something!’ These words are accompanied with a few good thumps on Blaine’s olive toned back, water leaks out of Blaine’s mouth and splatters onto the patio. ‘Shit!’ Kurt cries, all thoughts of being quiet for the neighbours gone. Both their dicks are now limp, hanging between their legs. In any other situation, Kurt would have felt awkward and very, very cold but all thoughts of this are forgotten as he continues thumping Blaine, only becoming aware of how badly his eye and cheek were throbbing against his skin.

Soon Blaine shrugs away from Kurt’s hard thumps and sinks down on the hard stones, knees up to his chest. He sits there for a few moments before he notices how Kurt is sort of hopping from one foot to the other, a hand gingerly placed over his eye.

‘Kurt? You okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ Kurt says; his injury seems a lot less important than his boyfriend drowning. ‘I’ll be okay I guess.’

He lifts his hand off his face to show Blaine, a look of inquisitively on his face as he silently asks Blaine how bad it is.

‘Shit.’ Blaine says, very, very quietly. He doesn’t want to scare Kurt. Maybe if he keeps Kurt away from mirrors for the next couple of hours he won’t notice the dark ring or purple underneath his eye or flecks of green and yellow above it? Yeah, like that could happen. Kurt looks in the mirror every time he walks past it.

‘What?’ Kurt asks, almost yelping, as panic sets in. ‘What is it?’

‘Oh nothing,’ Blaine lies, smoothly. ‘Just feel a bit sick, that’s all.’

‘You do look really pale, Blaine.’ Right on cue, Blaine gives another deep, wet cough, a small amount of water dribbling out of his mouth. ‘Blaine honey, lie down. I’ll get you a towel okay?’ Blaine nods, he’s turning a pale green and his skins gone scarily transparent.

Kurt leaves to find some towels and get Blaine’s robe and his own jeans and t-shirt. Unfortunately, Blaine’s towels and bath robe are in Blaine’s bathroom. Blaine’s bathroom has a mirror.

Kurt doesn’t notice his reflection at first. He’s squinting with his hurt eye and is so caught up in being quick for Blaine he doesn’t pause. He catches a glimpse of himself on the way out though and has to use every fibre in his body to stop himself from screaming. He does drop everything his holding though. And a towel may possibly have ended up in the toilet. He’s always telling Blaine to put the lid down.

Kurt decides it’s something to worry about later and rushes down to get back to his sick Blaine.

Blaine seems to have either fainted or gone to sleep. Kurt prays it’s the later. ‘Blaine, honey? You awake?’ He shakes Blaine so Blaine lifts his head up and comes out with a groggy ‘Whaa?’

‘You okay? I think we should get you inside.’

‘I’m fine. I’m fine.’ Blaine repeats, and Kurt isn’t sure whether he’s talking to him or himself. Kurt lifts him up with all his might and is thankful Blaine’s small because a tall, muscular Blaine would be way too much for him. He slowly guides him inside, conscious that Blaine’s having trouble walking on his own.

Blaine takes a turn for the worse and slips up, the wet ground tricking his feet. With a thud he’s back down on the floor, Kurt coming down with him.

‘FUCK!’ Kurt yells, as his knee slams into the ground, a sharp jolt of pain running through him. ‘FUCK FUCK FCUK SHIT.’

‘ARE YOU OKAY?’ Blaine replies? Only Blaine’s shouting to. And doesn’t seem to be hurt. Maybe there’s a lot of water in his ears or something, and he feels the need to talk extra, extra loud.

‘MY KNEE!’ exclaims Kurt, getting up and looking down at the bright red joint, already beginning to swell. ‘MY KNEE!’

‘ARE YOU OKAY?’

This voice? It’s a new one. Not Kurt’s, not Blaine’s. And it’s high. Too high. Kurt whips around and sees an old lady, peering over Blaine’s fence. Shit.

His nakedness sweeps over him and he looks around to find something to cover himself with. The nearest thing is his wet shorts, floating at the edge of the pool. He sweeps down to get them, a failed attempt at covering his cock, again, too big, as he does so. ‘I’m fine! We’re fine!’ When he looks up though, the lady is no longer there.

‘Oh my God,’ he moans, sinking down to Blaine’s height. Blaine appears not to have noticed and is blinking a lot whilst smiling. Kurt doesn’t remember him hitting his head and is getting increasingly worried.

‘Blaine? You alright sweetie?’

‘I’m fine. ’ Blaine’s rocking back and forth slightly. ‘Very, very,v ery wet. All over inside.’

Kurt presumes this to mean Blaine’s still feeling half drowned and coaxes him into pulling his robe on whilst Kurt ties a towel round his waist. He’s worried where the lady’s got to,

Soon enough, she appears, running over Blaine’s garden to them, waving what must be the spare key to Blaine’s place in her hand. ‘I heard you little boys fall over!’ She soothes, rubbing a hand over Kurt’s bare back and causing a scarlet blush to sweep over his face. ‘Have you hurt yourselves, honeys?’

Kurt repeats that they’re both fine and she needn’t worry and hints that she isn’t needed and can really go back, but she looks down at Blaine to question him.

‘What about you? Are you alright, my dear?’

‘Mm?’ asks Blaine looking up. ‘Oh, hi Mrs Price! We were just swimming!’ He grins at her like it’s the most amazing thing in the world.

‘I can see that!’ she chortles. ‘But why are you naked?’

Kurt looks at Blaine for an answer but Blaine is now drawing little circles over his skin with his index finger. After deciding he was useless, Kurt begins to provide an answer.

‘We were just hot. Really, really hot.’

‘You weren’t being naughty?’ She raises an eyebrow at him and causes Kurt’s blush to deepen, all the way from hsi ears to his neck.

‘No,’ he smiles, as if it’s a joke. ‘Nah, we’re just friends.’

‘Well, come on,’ the lady says, not quite believing him. ‘Leys get you inside, eh?’

She pulls Blaine up and together they walk him inside and seat him on the leather couch. Unfortunately, Kurt’s limping and bad eye provide the worst combination for walking possible and once again, he trips over.

‘SHIT,’ he screams as another jolt of pain surges through him.

‘Oh dear!’ Mrs Price leans down to help him up but Kurt’s limp is worse than ever now, and the pain is blinding the little vision he had left. Blaine thinks it’s all a joke though, and once Kurt’s standing –or hoping, really- he gives him a playful smack on his bum, oblivious to Mrs Price’s eyes. Kurt’s face is now a steaming shade of scarlet and his towell shrugs down to his thighs, flashing his body. He yanks it up and gingerly steps forward, leaning on Mrs Price as he does so and repeating that he’s okay, that he’ll be fine in just a few minutes.

Mrs Price though, isn’t fooled.

‘Now then,’ she begins after they’re both plonked down on the sofa, a not-so-flattering combination of water and snot dribbling out of Blaine’s nose. ‘I’ll just call Blaine’s mommy and then two just stay here till she comes.’

Does she think we’re two? Kurt thinks, embarrassment creeping through him. He tries to get up in protest, but his knee pain sears through him and he lies back down, blinking away the moisture that his filled his good eye and his swollen, blue and black one. Soon the image of Mrs Price becomes a dizzy blur and he joins Blaine in sleeping away the pain, not noticing when she tucks a tissue under Blaine’s chin to stop stem his dribbling,

Half an hour later, they get woken up.

 

‘Blaine? Blaine!’

‘What?’ He looks around as he wakes and then sees his mom, bent over him and staring with round, big brown eyes. ‘

‘Are you okay? Mrs Price rang, saying you were hurt.’

‘I’m fine,’ Blaine reassures her, getting up from the sofa. He really wishes he had tied his robe though, and hastily does it up as him mom pointedly turns her back.

‘What were you doing? And why is Kurt like that?’

‘Err..’ Blaine glances round to see Kurt stretched out across the sofa, a swollen red knee accompanied by a bulging black eye, his small towel dangerously close to falling off.

‘We were err…we went for a walk…and…Kurt fell. Yes, Kurt fell.’ He turns round to face him mom who’s staring at him in disbelief.

‘He fell? Blaine, his eye!’ She rushes over to him and peers at the blue and black lump. ‘And Mrs Price said you were in the garden when it happened!’

‘Yes! We went for a walk in the garden!’ He retorts, eager for her to believe him.

‘And,’ she begins as Blaine whirls his brain to come up with a good excuse for the next question. ‘Why are you both…naked?’

This one is harder to explain.

‘We had just had a shower,’ he begins, thumbs twiddling with nerves. ‘So we came down here in towels…and then we fell! Before we could get dressed.’ He offers him mom a weak smile in an effort for her to believe him.

Luckily, his mom decides she really doesn’t want to know if this is true or not and decides not to question further.

‘Well let me get another towel for him,’ she sighs, looking at the small piece of linen only just covering Kurt’s flaunt out body. She leaves, and Blaine takes the time on his own to look around, his eyes resting on Kurt.

Shit. He thinks to himself, eyeing Kurt’s crotch. Was that? Oh god He sees the tent beginning to form under Kurt’s towel. Please don’t let him get a hard on right now.

 

Far off in his very sexy dream of Blaine in shiny Speedo’s, Kurt’s body had other ideas.

 

‘Blaine!’ his Blaine’s mom shouts, running downs the stairs, clutching a large towel for Kurt. ‘Why is there a towel in your toilet?’

‘What?’ Blaine replies, eyebrows raised.

‘A towel,’ his mom breathes. ‘In your toilet. Why?’

 

Maybe underwater blowjobs weren’t such a good idea after all.


End file.
